


Duty

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: Canon - Anime, Character of Color, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is her sacred duty to wield Enraiha. She is the heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

Jugo gently led Ayano away from the rest of the family. The successor ceremony was over and he knew Genma was going to disown Kazuma after his terrible showing. It was one thing to lose, but another to lose so quickly and without having control of one's own power to begin with. Ayano did not need to see such an ugly scene, not while she was filled with her own victory.

"Did you see that, father? Wasn't I amazing?" she said, bouncing a little as they walked outside.

"I did, and you were. You are the rightful heir to become the next head of the Kannagi family. Now comes the next part of the ceremony. Are you ready?"

Ayano nodded. "I am."

They walked until they were underneath the trees before Jugo stopped and turned to face Ayano. "As heir, you will become the keeper of Enraiha, our family's sacred sword."

"Oh!" Ayano slid to her knees and bowed her head. "I am honored, father."

Jugo clasped his hands together and summoned Enraiha, drawing it out of seemingly thin air. "This is Enraiha. Do you vow to protect human life from the dangers of yoma?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to uphold the Kannagi name?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to lead our family with honor, courage, and humility?"

Ayano raised her head so she could meet her father's gaze. "I do."

Jugo offered Enraiha to Ayano and she accepted the sword with trembling hands. "Then Enraiha is yours."

Ayano rose to her feet as she stared at Enraiha. "Thank you, father. You won't regret this. I will use Enraiha well."

Jugo smiled. "I know you will. Now come on. There is a buffet of delicious food waiting for us and I am certain you must be famished."

"I am!" Ayano laughed and ran ahead of him, her sword clutched tightly in her hand.


End file.
